Ancient Heart Reawkened
by Wachter der Nacht
Summary: The sun will rise over the night and the darkness will fade. But the sun will set and darkness will grow. For Shadow Strider and Breakdown The sunset happens more often than the sunrise. They may think that she is just a very good looking femme and a fantastic warrior, but they have no idea what she really is, and nether does she.
1. Notice

**Hey look my boys. My story may suck in thee beginning but to be fair this is my first of three or so fanfictions I have to wire so. Go a little easy on me since this is major upgrade from the essays I have to write. The story my turn to a lemon or a lime, so be careful of that. But as always the reviews are always open and I might do a few requests as well. If this story is not good in the beginning and good at the end then please let me know.**

**But I will have slow updates on the story so do not get your hopes up. If they are that is cause I have school to deal with 3 different jobs friends to hang with and a life to live. Well I you have anything to say give a review. thx ;)**


	2. RisingSun

The dark corridors of the Decepticon ship, the Nemesis, were barren for the most part. Every now and again there would be the occasional Vehicon trooper walking down to the berths or on patrol for the night. The Vehicon's purple armor shined in the lights of the hallway. At one point in the watch a femme walked around the corner and seemed to be heading towards the Vehicon trooper nearby. The trooper turned around to see nothing but the stillness and darkness of the corridor due to it being by the flight deck. At this time it was around 4:00am in earth time.

The femme walked past the trooper as fast as she could and went straight to the flight deck. Most of the other ranked officers in Megatron's army were asleep, for it was still too early to be working. Although there was one lieutenant that was up and about and it happened to be the femme.

She eventually made it to the flight deck. After she had arrived she went to the edge of the deck and just dangled her feet over the edge. She was in bliss because of the sight before her. The sun was just barely over the horizon. Watching the sunrise reminded her of Cybertron. 'Wonder what it is like over there now that we basically abandoned it.' "What are you doing out here this early in the morning?" A deep voice was headed behind her before she answered, "Just thinking of home Breakdown. What are you doing?" Break down chuckled and said, "I was looking for you this morning, something was on my mind. So I decided to just talk to you and maybe it will go away. Could you oblige me partner?" "Remember that my name is Shadow Strider has BD."

Before she could realize it she had a large mass beside her on the deck. She just looked over to him for a moment, then just looked back to the sunset. Breakdown looked at her frame as she tilted her chin up to the wind that blew their way.

Breakdown took his sweet time to take in all of her frame. The way her metallic hair rolled down her shoulders and blew in the breeze. Her black and gray armor covering her chassis and the shoulder armor that looked a lot like Megatron's. Her slim arms and the guards that had a slight blue v to them. Her delicate servos. Her waist had those alluring hips that enticed all the mechs, even Soundwave. Her legs were strong and sturdy. She had been training for years, the training had given her a strong frame and a great deal more experience in combat. And her tail was a buetiful long blue and white. Her face was the best thing about her. Her eyes were a light blue, her faceplates were a light grey. Her helm had guards around the cheeks and up to her perked up cyber-wolf ears. The top of her helm was black with a border that led to her hair. Her callorbone was light blue and perfect. She may have been a mix of cyber-wolf and cybertronian but she was perfect.

Breakdown was thinking of what it would be like to have her underneath him moaning in pleasure, and screaming his name. He was pulled from his thoughts by a sword implailing the deck. He jumped and saw that it was Shadow Strider trying to get his attention. She had scared him so much that he had his back to the deck. Shadow Strider saw the chance and took it. She pounced on him and landed on his chest. Breakdown could not hold back the moan that escaped his dremas. Shadow Strider smirked at this and decided to play with him, cyber-wolf instincts kicking in.

She straddled his hips and leaded over his chassis to reach over to his faceplates and looked into his yellow optics. He looked into hers and was not expecting her to lean in and kiss him. It was not the first time she had done it. Their relationship was partners and mechfriend and femmefriend. They had not yet interfaced.

Back to the present Shadow Strider was kissing him very roughly witch he loved. He loved a rough going femme who could handle herself well but not to high on herself. Breakdown added pressure to the kiss and moved his hands to her hips. She pulled away and got up, much to his displeasure. "Come on. We need to get to work partner." She offered her servo to him and he grabbed it and hoisted himself up with some of her help. It was amazing she could lift him since he weighed more than her. But she was a very strong femme.


	3. Misssion

Breakdown and Shadow Strider were now in the helm of the ship. Megatron had a mission for them. "Breakdown, Shadow Strider, I need you to go to a mine. The Autobots are there and are taking the Energon! You need to get there NOW!" Shadow Strider and Breakdown nodded and ran to the now opening ground bridge. When they arrived they saw that the mine was almost entirely overrun. Breakdown looked over to his partner to find her already on the move. He knew the plan. He was the decoy and she was on the attack.

Breakdown chuckled and ran down the tunnel to find the Autobots carrying some Energon his way. He stoped and looked over to them seeing Optimus Prime and Bulkhead. 'Easy day for me today.' "Breakdown! Move out of the way." "Not happening Bulkhead. That there is our Energon." Breakdown spotted his partner just above the Prime. He smirked. "And I don't think my partner would let you leave anyway." Which that Shadow Strider jumped from the ledge swords drawn and pounced on the Prime. One of her sword pierced his armor on his bulky red shoulder plates.

He cried out in severe pain. She withdrew her sword from the plates and jumped off at him. When she landed she transformed into her wolf form. Her plating shifted into the large and strong form of the cyber-wolf. Her form was now almost as big as Breakdown was. She looked up at Prime and her eyes had changed color from aquatic blue to crimson red. She was pissed. She barred her teeth at Prime.

She lunged at him while Breakdown took care of Bulkhead. She went straight at Prime. Breakdown had his hammer out and Bulkhead had his wreaking ball out and they were hitting each other. Bulkhead took a blow to the faceplates from Breakdown's hammer. Bulkhead landed on the cave wall still standing upright. He ducked as Breakdown was coming in for another swing of the hammer to the faceplates. Breakdown hit the wall and Bulkhead sent his wreaking ball into his back. Breakdown froze. Shadow Strider sender her partner was in danger and she howled an angry and primal howl. Bulkhead and Prime covered their ears to protect their processors. Hen she was finished her howl she transformed back into her original form and drew both of her swords. She threw both of them at the duo. The one she threw at Bulkhead it went straight through his arms. Prime dodged it and she threw a dagger at him. It hit it's mark right on his punctured arm. They soon felt sleepy and passed out. Shadow Strider withdrew the weapons and put them back where they were on her back. "Soundwave! I need a groundbridge and tell Knockout to get the med bay ready." With that Shadow Strider picked up Breakdown and ran through the groundbridge into the med bay.

Knockout was surprised to say the least. A femme was carrying Breakdown without any trouble. She rested him on the berth and glared at Knockout. "Get to work! We need him online ASAP!" She stormed out of the med bay.


End file.
